wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silent Night
Silent Night is a Christmas song from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Santa's Rockin'!, and Go Santa Go!. it was written by Franz Xaver Gruber & Joseph Mohr. Song Credits Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page * Published by: EMI * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recorded at The Tracking Station Studios, Sydney Santa's Rockin'! * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Fernando Moguel * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded, Mixed and Mastered at: Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Go Santa Go! * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Tracking Station Studios, Sydney * Recordeed by: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Music Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Emma! * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (2017) * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney NSW * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller Musicians Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Trumpet: Dom Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Guitars: Murray Cook Santa's Rockin'! (album) * Vocals: Greg Page * Guest Vocals: Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel, Julio Moguel * Guitars: Anthony Field, Fernando Moguel, Mark Punch * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer * Harp: Victor Valdez Santa's Rockin'! (video) * Vocals: Greg Page * Guest Vocals: Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel, Julio Moguel * Guitars: Anthony Field, Fernando Moguel, Mark Punch * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer Go Santa Go! * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Instruments: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Angela Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay, Maria Schattovits Emma! * Instruments: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017) * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Nylon Guitar Lead Solo: Anthony Field * Nylon Guitar: Oliver Brian Song Lyrics Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round yon virgin, mother and child. Holy Infant, so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace. Silent night, holy night. Shepherds quake at the sight. Glories stream from heaven afar. Heavenly hosts sing "hallelujah". Christ the savior is born. Christ the savior is born. Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round yon virgin, mother and child. Holy Infant, so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace. 'Video Performances' *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Go Santa Go! * Santa's Rockin'! * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (2017 video) 'Album Appearances' *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Go Santa Go! * Santa's Rockin'! * Karaoke Christmas Songs * Emma! * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (2017 album) Trivia * The Wiggles rewrote Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia! to Heavenly hosts sing "hallelujah". * The Karaoke Christmas Songs booklet shows that John Field's name was in the credits for the 2004 Spanish version, although he didn't arrange it. * In the 1997 video version, Jeff plays the red Takamine acoustic guitar but the audio contains electric. * The 1997 and 2013 versions of the music plays in A, the 2004 version plays in F, the Emma! version plays in D, and the 2017 version plays in E. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lullabies Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Religious songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Spanish songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Emma! songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Fernando Moguel Songs Category:Oliver Brian Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Christmas Classics Songs Category:Christmas Crackers! Songs Category:Franz Xaver Gruber Songs Category:Joseph Mohr Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Songs In Medleys